I Learned from You
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: A new anime show fic! It's mostly song, but I hope you like it! My first GW one!


I Learned from You  
  
By Amethyst Jewels  
  
Note: I don't own GW, Sunrise does. And Whitney Houston owns the cool song. I'm only borrowing it. NO FLAMES!!!!!! Have mercy, this is my 1st GW songfic. By the way, i forgot how old everyone was in that time. GW isn't on tv anymore. So I assume she was 16, so she'll be 19 here. ok? Thanks!  
  
Summary: Heero comes back 3 years after the Marimaia (or however you spell the chick's name) thing. He FINALLY confesses. But is it too late?  
  
Relena stood on the balcony of the Peacecraft mansion. all her friends and brother were alseep inside. She couldn't sleep -again-! Thinking about him, Heero. She pined for him for YEARS! And yet the selfish bastard wouldn't love her.  
  
"This is it, it's over. Wait....it never began...it'll stay that way...", she thought to herself.  
  
Then she heard a slight rustle in the trees and a boot gently come down onto the polished marble of the balcony. She didn't flinch, she didn't run, she didn't scream. Relena knew it was Heero.  
  
"Relena", Heero began. "It's over, I'm home for good now".  
  
Relena turned and looked at him with a glare.  
  
//Did you really think that I would really take you back  
  
Let you back in my heart one more time Ohh. No. No.  
  
Did you think that I''d still care  
  
That there''d be more feeling there  
  
Did you think you could walk back in my life.  
  
So you found you miss the love you threw away.  
  
Baby but you found it out too late. Too Late//  
  
//Chorus:  
  
And so now you know the way it feels to cry  
  
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two.  
  
Baby I learned the way to break a heart  
  
I learned from the best.  
  
I learned from you.  
  
Oh baby now.  
  
I learned from you//  
  
"Well, for your sake and soul, I'm glad you're back, Heero", Relena said with a hint of anger.  
  
Heero blinked at that. She usually was sweet and caring. She always chased him too. He pondered on why she was so crossed.  
  
"What wrong Relena?", He asked hugging her. "We can be together now. I'm free..."  
  
//I remember cold nights  
  
Tears I though would never dry  
  
How you shattered my world  
  
With your goodbye.  
  
Your goodbye baby  
  
Would''ve sold my soul then.  
  
Just to have you back again  
  
Now you''re the last thing on my mind.  
  
Now you say your sorry and  
  
You''ve changed your ways  
  
Sorry but you changed you ways too late//  
  
She looked up at him with angry tears in her eyes. He actually thought that after years of torture waiting and wanting him, he'd just DROP in and she'd welcome him with open arms?! Yeah, maybe 3 years ago.  
  
Relena pushed him away with a strength that shocked both of them. "No!", she shot into his face. "I waited years for you Heero! YEARS! I loved you forever and you dropped me like a hot coal. Your actions did nothing but burn my heart. It's your fault!".  
  
Heero blinked and looked down. He knew it was his fault for popping up and then leaving, but he thought she'd understand. He thought she wait or him. He didn't think that her emotions were so strong. Then again...he doesn't use his often so he couldn't know the pain he caused her.  
  
//And so now you know the way it feels to cry  
  
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two.  
  
Baby I learned the way to break a heart  
  
I learned from the best..........//  
  
So when all you''ve got are sleepless nights  
  
When those tears are clouding up your eyes  
  
Just remember it was you who said goodbye  
  
Who said goodbye.  
  
Relena moved around him going towards her balcony room, ignoring his teary gaze. She wouldn't break down. She was free. She let 3 years of anguish, pain and sadness out.  
  
Heero, shocked and letting silent tears down. He was finally free to live, love and be happy but the one girl he ever wanted threw him away.  
  
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two.  
  
Baby I learned the way to break a heart  
  
I learned from the best......  
  
"Relena", he choked out, his macho attitude and fearless mask fading. "Why are you like this? How?".  
  
Then she turned around, her eyes giving him the answer.  
  
........I learned from you'// 


End file.
